


Ten Thousand Kisses

by chrobins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: SPOILER ALERT// THEY'RE CANON! I'M SO HAPPY!here's a little thing I wrote today in celebration





	

Dancing together in the living room had become a normal thing for Viktor and Yuuri. After knowing of the shameless acts he had committed a few years back at the banquet where his love life had started, he became more open with Viktor and dancing together was a nice way to relive the moment (even if Yuuri could only remember tiny bits of pieces of that night where he had completely seduced Viktor). But the way Viktor had stopped all of a sudden and tightened his embrace on Yuuri startled him just a little bit.

 

Viktor had pulled Yuuri close, one hand around his waist, the other in his pocket. “Viktor!” Yuuri shouted in surprise as their torsos were pressed up against each other. “I’m still...not really used to this.” He murmured as Viktor fiddled with a piece of paper and brought it in front of Yuuri’s face. “What’s this?” Yuuri asked, gingerly taking the thin sheet between thin fingers.

 

“It’s an invoice, for coaching you thus far.” Viktor teased with a smile on his lips.

 

Yuuri’s face paled. “Ah!” He had completely forgot about it; and there was a faint memory of Viktor having said he would charge him later. “Is installments okay?” He asked, eyes scanning the form as quickly as he could to see just how much he had racked up.

 

Viktor laughed, “I would hope so. I don’t think I could handle all of it at once.”

 

As Yuuri finally came to the grand total at the bottom, he shrieked. “Ah, ten thousand…” That would make sense; Viktor was one of the best skaters in the world, _if_ not the best in his class. Then he blinked. And read the line over and over again. “Huh? Is this right, Viktor?” He rubbed his glasses on his shirt just to make sure they weren’t fogged up and making him see things. “Is this a mistake?”

 

“Mmm, let me see,” Viktor mused, turning the paper to the side so they could both read it, “no, everything is right.” He smiled wide, still keeping Yuuri close to him.

 

“T-t-t-ten thousand...k-k-kisses?” Yuuri stammered. “V-viktor…”

 

“Yes...sounds about right.” Viktor slid his free hand on Yuuri’s cheek, loving the way it heated up so tensely in his palm. “Can I have my first one right now?” He mused, leaning in so their noses barely touched.

 

Yuuri, head still reeling from everything, couldn’t muster up a response. But rather, let Viktor kiss him, let their bodies grow warm against one another, let everything about Viktor completely envelop his senses. Viktor pulled away and smiled. “One down...nine thousand, nine hundred...and ninety nine to go…” He mused, letting his hand caress down Yuuri’s cheek, cupping his chin with his thumb. “Shall we make it two?”

 

A hefty sigh left Yuuri’s lips. “Viktor...you are…” He sighed again, unable to think of the right word to say before kissing Viktor again, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Viktor laughed into the kiss. “I’ll give you your ten thousand kisses. Just you wait, Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

“Hmm,” Viktor hummed, beginning to dance again with Yuuri by his side, “I’ll look forward to that.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Viktor, come here.” Yuuri commanded from the living room of their apartment, standing a little awkwardly in the middle of the room. Said man emerged from the kitchen, tomato sauce on his cheek, wearing a pink apron that said “delicious” in Russian.

 

“Yes, Yuuri?” He asked, stepping closer until Yuuri was satisfied.

 

It was Yuuri who grabbed Viktor by his shirt, bringing them even closer as he pressed his lips to Viktor’s. And Viktor had been so taken aback by the fervent and suddenness of it that when Yuuri pulled away, he only wanted more. “That was kiss number ten thousand.”

 

Yuuri’s words took a moment to process in Viktor’s in his mind, but once he did, his face turned to that of pure elation. “Wow...ten thousand kisses...it hasn’t even been that long…” He hummed before outstretching his arms to capture Yuuri again. “Alright Yuuri, your payments have been received! Let’s kiss again to celebrate!”

 

But, nimble enough, Yuuri managed to avoid Viktor’s grasp and walk away.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor whined,, arms reaching for the other.

 

“I gave you ten thousand kisses; my payment is done.” Yuuri responded smoothly, back still turned away from Viktor.

 

Viktor, completely baffled by that kind of response, tried to follow after him. “Wait, so...you won’t kiss me?” Yuuri shook his head. “B-but wait, Yuuri...I think there was a mistake on the invoice after all! It was supposed to say a hundred thousand! Yuuri? Yuuri, please, come back, _kiss me.”_ Viktor whined, almost in tears as he followed Yuuri all the way to their bedroom door.

 

Yuuri held his ground. “You’re not allowed to kiss me.” He said defiantly. Standing wide in front of the closed door. Viktor whined at that. “Since...my payment to you is over, if I kiss you now...it would be out first kiss outside of making any payments.”

 

There was a pause before Viktor spoke. “But I kissed you after you did that quadruple flip—”

 

“It’s…” Yuuri stammered, red, “our first kiss after I proposed to you!” He shouted, holding up his ring finger. “Our first kiss since we got _married._ ” He frowned, red in the face. “I...want it to be special...so…” He took a deep breath. “After dinner, I...have something planned...and then...you can kiss me. For real. No payments attached.”

 

Viktor felt utterly warmed by the statement, by the thought process Yuuri had gone through to come to that sort of conclusion, and it made his entire body buzz with a gentleness only Yuuri could give. Just thinking that if it hadn’t been for him leaving Russia, then he would have never known was true love had felt like. “Wow.” Viktor cheered, a pep in his step as he hopped back to the kitchen. “I wonder what kind of racy thing Yuuri has planned for me!” He cooed, whistling as he finished the meal.

 

“It’s not like that, Viktor!” Said man only sang in response. “Viktor!”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
